The disposal of toxic and otherwise hazardous waste material has become one of the major problems of our civilization. Literally hundreds of thousands of tons of such material are produced every day around the world. Historically, it has frequently been disposed of with little thought to the consequences. The results in human suffering and the cost of clean-up have not yet fully been felt.
Various approaches have been proposed for disposal of a wide range of waste materials. Abandoned mine shafts with suitably prepared containers are regularly discussed as possibilities. Prior to the development of the building complex embodying the present invention, however, no one has devised a realistic approach to disposal of such waste materials in a commercially feasible manner.